


rabbitwolf

by microflora (rockysugasalt)



Series: at the edge of darkness, colour me whole [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 90s anime aesthetic, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Drabble, End of the World, F/F, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysugasalt/pseuds/microflora
Summary: heejin will always call hyejoo "olivia" no matter the day, even if she's out of her mind and angry with the universe, and especially at the end of the world.





	rabbitwolf

**Author's Note:**

> [right but watch this and tell me this isnt an emotional anime battle scene](https://youtu.be/UkY8HvgvBJ8?t=4m12s)

_**"you can't run from me forever!"** _

hyejoo scoffs. those words will never be erased from her head, no matter how hard she tries. she'll remember them forever. she hears them both in her head and in her ears. how dare a measly  _rabbit_  speak to her like that. 

"the prey have no manners these days," she muses out loud.

 _"you're damn right about that,"_ jinsol's voice is sudden, but quiet and not unwelcome. they've been telepathically connected for some time now – ever since jinsol had found out that they both shared the same beliefs about their dying world. hyejoo can't quite seem to remember how long ago that was. two, three years?

 _"thinking about your rabbit again?"_  

it's march. the air is cold as the wind whips through her hair. perhaps if she'd been born a rabbit herself, the wind could sweep her off her feet and carry her off this roof, and drop her onto the roads down below. 

"no," she bites her lip. it's a bad habit of hers. she bites them raw all the time, bites them until they bleed, stains her white shirts with deep red spots of blood, but they always get kissed away by –

jinsol's giggling reply is annoying, to say the least.  _"sure, hyejoo-ah_ _."_

"we're telepathically connected. you know what i'm thinking about all the time," hyejoo retorts.

 _"yeah, i do."_ hyejoo can feel jinsol's teasing smile through their connection. _"just wanted to see if you'd actually admit it this time."_

hyejoo goes silent. jinsol knows she's not one to vocalise her thoughts, especially not when jinsol can already see into the dark depths of her consciousness. words can't portray the darkness in her soul, and jinsol knows that. out of everyone who's ever caught a glimpse of her soul, jinsol is one out of the only two people who didn't become afraid of her and her black aura. 

the wind is relentless, but hyejoo can feel the heat now. the flames across her envelope the city, like a blanket of fire. they're climbing up the skyscrapers steadily, painting buildings red and white. soon, even she will be doused in their burning paint.

"have you thought about how you're going to do it?" she asks jinsol.

 _"i hate fire,"_ comes her straightforward reply.  _"that's always been your thing. when jungeun wakes up, i'm taking her to the river. i'll join her when everything is over."_

hyejoo hums. "is she going to understand?"

_"probably not. but she doesn't really have a choice. owls hate both fire and water. i'm just regretful that she can't be closer to the sky in death."_

the world continues to burn. hyejoo should be worrying about the rebel movements, and how she's going to eradicate them. she's sure that they're in hiding, deep beneath the ground, like how jinsol must be hiding as well, but all she can think about is her rabbit. 

"you'll stick around to dispose of my body, won't you, eonni?" hyejoo plays with the rips in her black tights. "you'll make sure i don't chicken out?"

there's some silence on jinsol's end. hyejoo knows how she is. her eonni is cheerful and emotional, and the fact that she has to kill her lover and then watch hyejoo die is probably eating at her alive.

"i really want to kill myself," hyejoo tells her.

 _"i know,"_ jinsol replies, her voice blue. hyejoo feels jinsol's blueness surround her even when they're miles apart, and it feels like she's a fish in an aquarium. she hates it. jinsol is the fish, not her. there's a reason why she wanted to city to go up in flames, not drown in water.  _"and i know you won't chicken out. you're a wolf. you want to kill everything."_

the flames are high enough for them to discolour hyejoo's white shirt and pale skin red, like the shade of lipstick she wears religiously and the colour of her blood when her lips bleed.

 _ **"** w **h** y **d** o **y** o **u** w **a** n **t** t **o** k **i** l **l** e **v** e **r** y **t** h **i** n **g**? **"**_  

she's not sure whose voice she hears first, jinsol's or heejin's, but she knows she's hearing heejin with her ears, so she looks away from the burning sky reluctantly, stepping back from the edge of the roof and turns around.

her breath catches, but she knows it doesn't show. she's had years of practice pretending like things don't get to her, like heejin's beauty doesn't make her want to drop to her knees. she's wearing that pink skirt hyejoo got her for their third anniversary, the one that matches the black one she's currently wearing. briefly, hyejoo wonders if heejin had planned this. 

"i don't want to kill everything," hyejoo replies to them both, but by now jinsol must also know that heejin has showed up, just like she said she would. "i just want this world to be rid of us. all of us."

heejin's eyes are as empty as hers, but her aura is flickering into vision, tendrils of pink swimming in the air. "you can't make that decision for us. you don't have the right."

"no one has the right to do anything in this world," she counters coolly. "we owe this planet our lives. we will repay our debt in death."

"people aren't as bad as you think they are," and then heejin is walking towards her. hyejoo feels her eyes widen for a split second, then controls herself. 

the click of heels on stone is ear-splitting despite the roar of the fire around them as her rabbit approaches her, confident and calm, as if she isn't prey. hyejoo has always loved that about her.

"come back to me, my wolf," heejin whispers, as if the world isn't screaming at them right now – an abomination of their societal structure. 

"you can't stop me," hyejoo shakes her head, but it doesn't deter heejin's steps. "you can't stop me from killing myself, or everyone else. everything has been set into plan. this world will be rid of all humankind by tomorrow's sunrise."

it seems like an age when heejin is finally standing in front of her in all her gentleness and beauty, like the rabbit she was born as. in that moment, hyejoo feels the weight of her responsibilities and actions crush her shoulders and all her resolve. her lip quivers and she bites it out of old habit. heejin is the day to her night, clear and shining in front of her. under the protection of the darkness, hyejoo finally allows herself to shed a tear.

"you're so beautiful," she whispers back, voice threatening to give out and crack like weak lightning. "i've missed you so much, my rabbit."

"as have i, my wolf," heejin's marble face breaks, her brows furrowing in pain and anguish at hyejoo's show of vulnerableness. her hand tentatively comes up, hovering unsurely between them. hyejoo catches it before heejin can pull away, and presses her rabbit's hand to her cheek. all the stars collide in hyejoo's heart at the contact, and she can feel it in heejin as well, even though she'd tried to sever their telepathic connection when she ran away from her rabbit. 

"call me that again," she pleads. heejin is so real, the heat of her palm so warm and inviting, the opposite of the heat of her flames, shrieking for her death.

"olivia, my wolf," heejin smiles so sadly.

"i'm sorry," hyejoo says, crying openly, the salt in her tears stinging the cuts on her bloodied lips. "but this is my fate."

"i don't care!" heejin's other hand comes up to hold hyejoo's face. "i won't let the universe take you away from me. i'll – i'll fight the stars! i'll make them see that they can't play with our lives! they have no right!"

"this isn't about rights, my rabbit, this is destiny," hyejoo's heart breaks and she can hear it. she's sure heejin can hear it as well. "we went against the stars and have to pay for our crime."

"we committed no such thing!" heejin argues. hyejoo tries to pacify her, tugging her body closer and wrapping her arms around her waist – oh  _heaven_ , she's so real so real so real so realsorealsorealsoreal – "how can it be a crime to be in love with each other?!"

"i don't know, my rabbit, that's why i'm doing this, can't you see?" hyejoo makes comforting noises at her when heejin finally bursts into tears herself. "i won't let them get away with it. they'll pay for what they did to us as well."

"no – you don't have to do this, olivia – you're not a killer!"

hyejoo's heart thumps her in chest when heejin opens her eyes again to look at her. even in tears, her rabbit's beauty is undeniable. "it's too late, rabbit. we'll never be free if the flames stop now."

heejin is shaking her head, but hyejoo knows she understands that hyejoo can't be stopped. the universe can't be stopped, no matter what. when heejin closes the gap between them to kiss her lips, hyejoo feels her heart shatter into pieces, then come back together, over and over again, a sick cycle of pain and longing. she's transported back to the time when the world wasn't ending, when they were lying in bed, reading comic books and drinking milk tea, when heejin's tongue swipes across her bloody lips and cleans her wounds for her. prey is notorious for fearing blood and rabbits are herbivores, but hyejoo knows heejin would become a predator for her if she had to. something as simple licking blood off her lips has never been a topic of question for heejin. if anything, it shows hyejoo just how much heejin loves her, how unafraid she is of her despite being a rabbit in love with a wolf. hyejoo allows heejin's tongue into her mouth for a short moment before pulling away – before she can be swayed to stop the end of the world.

"are you trying to seduce me, rabbit?" she tries to joke, tears in her eyes blurring her vision, but heejin is always as clear as day.

"i  _love_ you," heejin says resolutely.

"my courageous, wild, untameable rabbit," hyejoo murmurs, lips touching heejin's lips briefly, electrifying like fur on fur, heavy like the end of the world. "i love you more."

heejin smiles in relief, and kisses her once more. black and pink, against red. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i was gonna make them fight at first but my stupid gay heart got the better of me and i just couldn't HAH  
> and i bet y'all know who jinsoul's owl lover is woop  
> everything is kind of vague because i just really wanted to write a drabble and i didn't want to go off on a wild worldmaking spree, but in this universe there are predators and prey and it's both a legal and cosmic crime for a predator to fall in love with prey because of the predator-prey hierarchy. hyejoo then decides that the only way to escape punishment is to rid the universe of everyone so the universe can no longer enforce diScRiminAtOry rules on people. quite nihilistic but what can u do when u wanna publish the work before bedtime lmao  
> and yes there's a reason why heejin calls her olivia! but soz wouldn't have been able explain it in an articulate manner in this drabble
> 
> i really want to write more about this story (and when i do i'll be moving these works to a new loona-specific pseud) and since i basically wrote the ending, i suppose it doesn't matter if i explain everything here.  
> or did i?  
> wink wonk
> 
> god bless loona's creative director


End file.
